(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for packaging a scramjet engine having an inlet, an isolator, and a combustor in an aircraft fuselage such as a cylindrical missile body. The system is further characterized by the packaging of a solid propellant booster into the space occupied by a nozzle portion of the scramjet engine.
(b) Prior Art
For some time, there has been a desire for a missile that makes maximum use of a cylindrical volume whose maximum diameter is about 21 inches. Such a missile construction is desirable because the missile is compatible with surface and submarine launch platforms. The maximization of volumetric efficiency is important for the achievement of payload carrying capacity goals, as well as the ability to carry stored energy in the form of solid and liquid propellants, for maximization of range.
Scramjet flowpath configurations have been proposed and tested that have radial and circular flowpath features. Examples of this might include dual combustion ramjet and the inward turning flowfield configurations of Dr. Fred Billig.
There is a need for an improved scramjet flowpath configuration which allows more internal volume.